Ultimatum
by Bullwinkle's Lady
Summary: Hinata wants a divorce. Sasuke politely declines. Marriage counseling at its kinkiest. SasuHina.
1. Proposition

**Author's Note:** Chapters 1-5 were written at least a year ago. You'll notice the tone doesn't match the genre. NEwayz, as of chapter six future-Winkle is taking over, so we can only hope she manages to fix it.

* * *

"S-Sasuke," she managed, her voice trembling despite her determination.

He didn't seem to notice her, or maybe he was simply ignoring her. Sasuke fastened his armor over his chest, recovered his sword, and slowly sheathed it. She watched him, and all but hiding behind the doorframe to their bedroom.

"Sasuke?" she tried, a second time.

"Aa?" her husband responded, though he didn't bother to look at her.

Swallowing, she straightened herself, and came out of hiding. Idly she observed his muscled back. "I want a divorce."

She didn't stammer, or shake, or cry as she expected she would. Her voice was bland, her remark brazen, and she was unimpressed with Sasuke's reaction.

He momentarily paused. Finally turned to look back at her.

"What?" he inquired quietly. His expression was neither hard nor soft. He seemed wholly indifferent.

"This isn't a marriage," Hinata said. She took a draw of air, and repeated it, simply. "I want a divorce."


	2. Want

She was surprised that Sasuke didn't leave for his mission. He rested his sword gently on the bureau, and took to staring at her, with that same impassive expression. Maybe...more so blank than indifferent. A little...detached, even.

Hinata spun on her heel and swept away, entering the bathroom that adjoined their room and locking the door behind her. It was only mid-noon, but he turned on the shower, before sinking to the floor. She drew her knees and her fists to her face, finally surrendering to those ever-reliable tears. After a while she retired to rapid sobs, hoping the running water drowned it all out. She didn't regain control of herself until the early evening.

When Hinata exited the bathroom, the sun had gone down, and the bedroom was dark. She was surprised to see Sasuke in bed, fast asleep. She slipped quietly out of the room, down the stairs, into the living room, and sunk into the couch. Closing her eyes, Hinata quickly lost consciousness.

She felt a little better in the morning, when the sun touched her face, and gently urged her to awake. Alas, she had gone through with it. She'd told Sasuke how she felt...sort of.

Most people were debilitated by their fear of change, but for once, she was committing to it. Now that her revelation had been achieved, she was sure the remainder of the situation would be calm and suppressed – just like he was.

Hinata sat up and rubbed her eyes, looking around the house. The curtains had been pulled open, as though Sasuke had intended for the sunlight to awake her. She saw him in the kitchen, pouring coffee. Black.

She couldn't determine whether she loved or despised him, but looked away when he glanced at her, running her fingers through her hair and attempting to gather her bearing.

"Hinata," he mentioned, causing her to freeze. "We need to talk."

Right. That was what civil people did. He probably wanted to get the paperwork sorted. Get this thing over with nice and fast.

Hinata distractedly nodded, blinking the last bits of fatigue from her eyes, before climbing to her feet and moving grudgingly into the kitchen. Sasuke seemed to ignore her disheveled appearance: yesterday's clothes, and a tangled mess of hair.

"We've been married for three years," he said, watching her. "This was without warning." Hinata didn't notice him glance down at his coffee, a gesture that was remarkably apprehensive for him.

And she was staring at her feet.

Three years. They'd gotten married at twenty-three. They'd been so young. They still were. "You're never around," Hinata whispered, finally. It was only fair to give him her reasoning. Was he really so oblivious? "We're never together."

She didn't want to have to talk, or explain it any longer. He was an idiot. He should have known. "We were going nowhere," she said, and her voice cracked. She quickly turned away from him.

Hinata didn't hear him move, but suddenly knew that Sasuke was right behind her. "What do you want?" he muttered. His body was close. She felt his breath tickle the back of her neck.

What she wanted?

Progress. To move forward, not to feel stuck in place. Both were comfortable in their careers, but were submerged in them. They didn't see each other for days on end, even on her days off – and Sasuke didn't collaborate. _He _didn't take days off. She wanted...to more forward...to live...to keep living. She wanted the excitement she'd once felt when he looked at her. Lately...he didn't. They had sex, scarcely, almost a chore, and with a strange lack of intimacy. She couldn't even recall their last session, and was growing increasingly self-conscious.

She wanted someone to kiss in the mornings, love in the evenings, hold, laugh with, grin at, even bicker with. She was depressed, feeling awkwardness and dread on the few occasions their eyes caught. They supported each other, in a technical sense, but not emotionally or otherwise. She couldn't talk to him about...about _things _she wanted to talk about. He stayed out of her way, like a perfect roommate, slipping in and out without notice. At night he came home and climbed quietly into the bed after she had already fallen to sleep. He kept just close enough to inhale her scent, one of the few of her attributes he seemed to appreciate.

She wanted to breathe him. To touch the beautiful wall of muscle running along his body. To tell him that he mumbled sometimes in his sleep, to taunt him, blow kisses, lick his lips, do him favors - have him do hers. Help him with things...personal things... Hinata felt herself blush. That was assuming he had those, things, because she was almost positive he was asexual.

And she had problems of her own, on the times she glimpsed him naked, and awkwardly looked away, or when she felt him climb into bed, his body brushing hers.

Sasuke was so accustomed to being alone. He didn't need her, and she...she had grown to not need him.

So what did she want?

"I don't know."


	3. Rebuttal

They sat on either side of the kitchen table, neither willing to look at the other.

"You should think of the children," Sasuke mentioned.

Hinata blinked, looking up. "What children?"

Sasuke peered at her from behind his long bangs, his face propped against his fist. "The children we're going to have."

The kunoichi felt heat rise to her face, but frowned. "What. _Children?" _she reiterated, watching her husband glare at her.

Sasuke stood and she followed suit, nervous. He began to move carefully forward, like a lion, and she, the precarious prey. "The children we're _going _to have."

Hinata took a step back, keen to keep their distance. "It's too late," she whispered, breathless, though her mind was racing. He'd never proposed it. Neither of them had. Their relationship was monotonous. It was too late! "I don't want your-" Black-eyed – white-eyed? – fair-skinned – stubborn-faced- "-children. I just want to start over."

_Start over. _The concept was outlandish, but she had to start somewhere. He couldn't intimidate her into staying. He couldn't..._Kami..._

He had reduced her to deep breathing,_ trembling_, continuing to move back as he persistently moved forward. She soon found herself backed into a wall. It was so typical, and perfect. She was goo in capture, as though it was their wedding night again, all weak kneed and cold sweat. Sasuke grabbed her hands, her fingers cool and unresisting.

She turned her head and closed her eyes. "It's too late," she repeated stubbornly.

He leaned down and nuzzled the crook of her neck. His lips moved, taunting her skin there, making her shiver. "That's what this is about."

"That's _not _what this is about," she countered weakly.

She had always wanted children, but she was twenty-six. She had plenty of time. That wasn't why she wanted to be elsewhere – happy. Not beneath Sasuke, his torture, his lips and false promises. The present was dizzying, but his offer was bleak.

_We wouldn't be happy. I'd be more trapped than I am now.  
_

"You're not even convinced yourself," Sasuke muttered, and his lips connected with hers. As though one kiss could change her mind.

It was the first time he'd done it in weeks...maybe months. She stood frozen in his hold, feeling him grab her shoulders and pull her yet closer.

And soon he was touching her, working his way through her clothes. He spoke briefly between his forceful tastes, and she sunk in nostalgia, her eyelids lowering again.

"...could have given me a hint."

There had been many hints.

"Just tell me what you want."

She wanted out.

"I love you," he assured her, and she felt numb and cool. _I __don't believe you._

"You love me," he stated.

She gasped as he kissed along her collarbone, and then returned to her neck. He thought she was stupid, indecisive; _easy to handle._ "I don't love you anymore," Hinata murmured.

She felt Sasuke stop, and took the opportunity to push him away from her. She looked up and watched him glare as she wrapped her arms around herself. He'd all but torn most of her clothing off her. The kunoichi panted, wiping her lips on her sleeve. "I – I can't do this right now."

She bowed her head and hurried passed him.

Sasuke's initial reaction could have been worse.


	4. Perspective

Hinata slept on the couch that evening.

Sasuke lay alone on their king-sized bed, staring blankly at the ceiling and searching for answers.

It was...completely outlandish. Like he was living in some bizarre dream. He was perfectly composed. And what of the angry wife?

Unwilling to reason, because he was bad, and she was _good_. She'd stacked the divorce papers neatly on the bureau. She wouldn't speak to him anymore. She didn't even look at him.

Coward.

It was so easy. It was so _like her_. Submit her forfeit and walk away. No, _run _away, like a scared child. Incapable of even confronting her problems.

And he wasn't the problem. A marriage was the ultimate partnership. Hinata wasn't assertive, but he followed her lead, because he wasn't an ass, and wasn't going to control someone who could be easily pushed around. Sometimes he was the same as her. And sometimes...he was tired of holding her hand.

Sasuke rolled onto his side.

He wasn't getting any sleep.

There, on the dresser, those clean white papers. On the top sheet was Hinata's signature, her thumb print, marked in her blood. One more, and she'd have won.

But he wouldn't sign.

Sasuke unconsciously clenched his fists.

They should have gotten a dog or something. A cute one, that was white and fluffy. Something she would have fought tirelessly over, postponing the divorce – her inevitable surrender.

And when did Hinata _not_ give up?

Sasuke climbed out of bed. He wasn't breathing right. It was too fast...or too slow. He couldn't decide. The room was too warm. And his arm felt uncomfortable – out of place, maybe – and he couldn't decide where it ordinarily belonged. It just didn't belong! He opened the closet and fingered his katana, before pausing, thoughtful.

So he was..._really_...tired. He admittedly hadn't gotten sleep the night before, either.

Stressed. About Hinata. Fucking, Hinata.

Pulling on a bathrobe, he exited the room and crept quietly downstairs. He reached the couch, and stood in front of it, then moved a few feet back to better observe. He watched Hinata sleep, looking peaceful and content. He was angry at her – tempted to _strangle_ her. He had no purpose beyond fighting, and maybe loving her. Sometimes he lost track of time, and days, and people. It wasn't anything unusual. He obsessed over things, one at a time.

She was his latest.

Sasuke folded his arms as he stared at her. Minutes turned to hours, and the sun slowly crept up over the horizon. Uchiha Hinata yawned, and opened her eyes, smiling softly, like she was some fairytale princess. She blinked a few times, then her eyes narrowed in fatigue; drifted idly over the room. Finally, they focused on him, and slowly widened.

"Mrghh...nrrgh...'morning?" she squeaked.

He didn't mind his stupid hair and attire, the dark dashes beneath his eyes, or the way she shrunk in her sheets upon spotting him.

"Good morning," he muttered sinisterly.

Seconds turned to minutes, and minutes turned to pure hell as Hinata attempted to disintegrate under his stare.


	5. Counselor

**Author's Note:** I replaced most of the original chapter 5 with different content.

Also, there seems to be some confusion. Some of you think "future-Winkle" is a different person. I really shouldn't refer to myself in the third person.

* * *

Sasuke had taken another day off from missions.

Tsunade had called this an "effort" – something _she, _Hinata, was "unwilling" to offer.

The Hyuuga released a sigh and sunk in her seat. Being that Konoha's population was continuously low, all applications for divorce mandated counseling. Marriage counseling.

Sasuke seemed enthusiastic enough.

They sat on floor mats in a ridiculous triangle, Shizune before them and scribbling industriously on a notepad. She'd look at Hinata for a while, take some notes, then turn to Sasuke, blush when he caught her eye, then return to her note-taking.

Hinata didn't know why her jaw clenched.

"Both of you are rather – introverted people," Shizune finally decided to speak. "Withdrawn, and...submissive, even. At least in regard to your relationships. It's understandable that given your experiences, you'd both have difficulty expressing your feelings. I'm not here to judge either of you, I just ask that you respect my suggestions."

Sasuke raised his brows. Hinata opened and closed her mouth.

"Of course."

"H-Hai, Shizune-san."

Sasuke didn't have a shred of embarrassment in him. And she wasn't embarrassed, she just didn't want her marital problems to get out to the rest of the village. The scrutiny of a ninja was uncomfortably thorough. It was one thing for family to offer unnecessary input, but another for friends, comrades, _gossip mongers..._

"Hinata, I think your proposal – your request for a divorce – may simply be an act of passive aggression."

Hinata blinked. Pondered. And so if it was? It didn't change the fact that she was keen and serious about leaving Sasuke. The Hyuuga flushed slightly, bothered that she was already accumulating psychological labels.

"I have homework for you."

The corner of Sasuke's mouth twitched. He might have been amused.

"Homework?" she furrowed her brows. "I- I don't-"

"From now on, I want you to explicitly tell Sasuke what you want – as blatant, as irrational, or as embarrassing as it might be for either of you. I want you to tell him what you want him to do at every point and time of relevance."

She didn't understand. "Ano...like...to eat his sandal?"

Shizune smiled. "He doesn't necessarily have to obey. I just want to open the flow of communication."

Hinata scratched her cheek, refusing to look at him.

"Start small," Shizune assisted gently, before turning on Sasuke. "I have something for you as well."

He met her eyes, which suggested he might have been listening.

"Be more assertive."

There was a pause.

"I can do that," Sasuke muttered.

Hinata's cheek twitched.

"And for both of you – I want you to be with each other every day. Take an hour, at least, out of your schedules to see each other. And _communicate._"

Hinata glanced out the window, feeling as though she was at the academy. "Like a d-date?" she feebly inquired.

"Well yes, of course. You two have obviously dated before?"

There was a pause, in which both Sasuke and Hinata thought for a moment.

"N-no."

"What?"

"We've worked together," Sasuke assisted. "Gone one missions together. Trained together, never dated."

The medic scratched her head as Hinata's embarrassment grew – and Shizune had no right to deem them odd! She and Sasuke had been perfectly content! ...at some point or another...

But Shizune's face abruptly lit up. "Then they were basically dates disguised as spars?"

Truthfully, those sessions hadn't always been about sparring...

"Well, yes," said Hinata awkwardly. She'd go with it.

"That's adorable," Shizune accused.

Hinata's blush deepened as Sasuke glanced away, his turn to twitch.

"But you two are fighting all the time these days, ne? Why don't you try a real date for a change?"

The Uchiha looked increasingly displeased.

Hinata turned, again, to the window. She didn't particularly want to be alone with Sasuke, so the concept of being with him in a public setting offered a slight of consolation. Additionally, her husband was rather...phobic...of public displays of affection. She tended not to pass up a chance to see him vulnerable.

...but they never went on dates. People would think it was odd. They'd know something was up...

"Sasuke. Input?" said Shizune impatiently.

Hinata finally snuck a glance at him. He seemed surprisingly conscious, his face a mask of indifference. "I'm extremely, extremely keen to exercise all these suggestions, Shizune-san."

She looked away, frowning, but Shizune was pleased. "Then that's it for today."


	6. Girly Beverages

Sasuke wasn't as shy as she'd thought.

He brought her a flower. Tucked it behind her ear. "W-what's for d-dinner?" she stammered.

He presented her with an apple. She smiled slightly despite herself.

"We'll eat when we get home," Sasuke muttered.

"Won't Shizune be pleased," she murmured back, taking a bite.

It wasn't a real date, but it was...something. They didn't ordinarily eat together. They didn't even walk home together after missions, but that day they met on the bridge as they had previously planned.

"Ichiraku?" Sasuke finally suggested before they'd reached their house. "Naruto's on mission. No one will bother us."

She weakly nodded, but kept her attention with the apple.

When they got to the ramen stand, no one was there except for Konohamaru. They ordered two generic bowls, and tried their best to ignore his satiated moaning.

Sasuke liked girl drinks, but tended not to order them. Hinata frowned slightly when he stole hers. In retaliation, she snatched his.

"That has alcohol in it," he deadpanned. Her alcohol tolerance was famously low.

Glaring, she sipped it anyway, ignoring his disapproving stare.

Her stubbornness was always provoked with that stare. She never noticed that this might just have been part of his plan.

As the evening progressed – or the half hour. She couldn't really tell the difference – others slipped behind the counter, and she grew increasingly aware of their surrounding peers, and increasingly keen to kiss Sasuke's cheek, to see him genuinely embarrassed, the way she rarely saw him and secretly loved.

...but she wasn't one to push her luck. Or lead him on.

Her cheeks progressively reddened, and twice she missed the mushroom her chopsticks had been diving for. When finally Yamanaka Ino walked by, peeking into the booth if just to oogle them, Sasuke lowered his utensils. "Let's go."

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they exited the stand. She absently grasped the front of his shirt, but disagreed with his behavior. "Ano...you're shy."

"Aa," he agreed, pulling her closer.

When they completed the walk to their house, only vaguely did she wonder why she followed him upstairs. It was a mechanical motion. Get home, go to sleep. She'd forgotten she had a very intimate date with the couch cushions, but entered the bedroom, and watched blankly as Sasuke shed his clothing down to his briefs.

He paused, pretending to notice her staring.

Her discipline was praiseworthy, but Sasuke was... "Sasuke?" she mumbled nervously.

"Aa?"

"I-I want you to-" she blushed. "Never mind."

Sasuke frowned slightly. "Tell me."

She held her face and shook her head.

"What about," his cheek twitched. "your homework."

"I'm t-too embarrassed." She sat on the bed.

"Hmm..." he sat beside her, kissing her neck and idly groping her. He paused to help her pull off her shirt, suddenly missing how perfect her body was. Hinata climbed on top of him, and Sasuke allowed himself to fall back on the bed.

"You're a little drunk..." he mused as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I don't care," Hinata murmured, pulling him closer and biting his ear. "Let's just kiss."


	7. Love Bites

She awoke to the sound of the shower running, and was instantly mortified. She briefly stared at the ceiling, having a miniature panic attack, before throwing off the bed sheets.

Her panties were still securely in place.

She remembered everything. Being wrapped in Sasuke's arms. Kissing him for hours, like they'd done when they were younger and too modest to go through with sex.

Hastily grabbing some clothes from her bureau, Hinata slipped out of the bedroom, unwilling to confront him. She messily got dressed in the corridor, and scrambled downstairs into the free bathroom. She glanced in the mirror, hastily brushing back her disheveled hair, then paused to stare at her reflection. Again, she slowly drew back the locks.

* * *

Hinata trudged into the kitchen, feeling defeated.

"Why did you-" She sniffed. "I-I can't believe you-" She stopped to wipe her eyes.

Sasuke was seated at the circular kitchen table drinking coffee. "I was being assertive," he reasoned coolly.

Hinata stood across from him and pulled her hair over her shoulder. "You never did _this_ before," she managed.

Sasuke paused to examine her neck, and the collection of bruises decorating her cream colored skin. "I was never that horny before," he mentioned blankly.

He was strangely convincing.

Hinata dropped into the seat across from him, placing her face in her hands. "You shouldn't have – I don't want you to do that next time."

"So you're suggesting there will be a next time?"

Hinata slowly looked up from her hands, her eyes wet. "You're – mean." It was such a flat, hollow statement. She was helplessly upset.

He finally lowered his mug, looking just slightly remorseful. "You can do it to me," he offered.

Hinata stared at him. "A-a-ano – t-that's – that's ridiculous." She quickly looked away.

"You can conceal your marks with make-up. I'd have to devise an excuse, and it'll be inevitably bad."

She snuck a glance back at him, her wet cheeks forgotten. "W-would you e-enjoy it?"

"No."

She inhaled. "Really?"

"I promise."

They stared at each other in silence for a moment.

She'd enjoyed it.

She had at first awkwardly leaned over him, until Sasuke scooped her into his lap. Despite her stinging eyes, she curled to the side of his neck, beneath his ear, and planted a kiss gently against his pale skin. Hesitating briefly, she parted her lips, nipping, sucking, softly at first, then harder, and harder, until she felt Sasuke's body stiffen. Deeply blushing, she pulled away, and watched as purple blotches slowly formed on his impeccable skin.

A decent enough hickey.

She blinked back her tears and briefly traced the bruise with her fingers. Catching herself, she pulled back.

She didn't notice how tightly Sasuke was holding her until she tried to climb off his lap. He compliantly released her, and she hurried awkwardly out of the room.

Hinata left the house that day refusing to look back at him. She felt more pleased than embarrassed...which just made her embarrassment all the worse...

Throughout the morning, Sasuke had consistently reached up and scratched the mark as though self-conscious. And he was right. His was obvious on his pale skin, whereas she'd managed to conceal hers. What were people going to say?

* * *

"Kinky," Naruto grinned.

They were collecting their uniforms in preparation for a mission that afternoon. Ino was gaping and whispering to Neji, who seemed strangely speechless for once. Kiba and Shino looked downright scandalized. Kakashi, meanwhile, had given him a thumbs-up by the lake that day.

"I appreciate your input," Sasuke responded impassively as he pulled his turtleneck on.

"So I take it things are going well with you and Hinata?"

"Actually-" the Uchiha paused. "Yes."


	8. Libido

Some of this content is from the original chapter 5.

Ttrunks: Really interesting point you made. I'm definitely gonna play with the idea as the story progresses. We must all embrace Sasuke's fetish.

* * *

"So, how have you two been getting along?"

There was a pause.

"Fine," muttered Sasuke.

"Erm – fine," Hinata agreed.

Shizune eyed them, then the bruise on Sasuke's neck. She scribbled something generic down on her notepad.

"Today I'd like you to tell me a few things you like about your spouse," Shizune mentioned authoritatively. "Hinata, you go first."

"Um..." said the Hyuuga. She crossed her legs and raked her mind for input.

She liked his stupid hair, and the way his lip twitched in amusement or annoyance. She liked that he was such an _oddball, _maybe even a little insane, and how everyone else seemed to dismiss it as normal. She liked that he was possibly more beautiful than she was. And she knew it was odd, but she liked his sharingan, and the way it sometimes flared at night during-

"Um...he's nice," Hinata mentioned lamely, hoping her blush wasn't noticeable.

"Hinata, you have to take this seriously," said Shizune.

She blinked. "He _is _nice."

Shizune continued to look at her as though she was being immature. Hinata felt strangely offended. "...he's nice to _me_..."

"You refuse to make an effort," Sasuke muttered, glaring at her with artificial indignation.

She twitched.

But she didn't know why she was amused. He didn't usually amuse her, especially since all he really did was mock her.

But that was how he communicated. And it was playful...sort of. Flirting.

"Fine, he's not nice," Hinata grumbled dejectedly. "I – um, I like his stupid hair," she mumbled, not knowing why she blushed violet.

"_Hinata_," Shizune scolded.

She glanced at Sasuke, wondering if he'd allege his feelings were hurt, but it seemed even he couldn't accomplish this feat. She watched the corner of his mouth twitch.

* * *

Sasuke made camp on the couch that evening. "Take the bed," he muttered as she stared.

So now he was suddenly being a gentleman.

"You'll just come in when I'm asleep."

He turned, eying her as though she was being a little cocky. "No I won't," he stated, and she felt herself blush.

"Ano...can I...just sleep on the couch?"

He climbed upon it. "By all means?"

Hinata turned on her heel and stalked upstairs to their bedroom. She grabbed a pillow and collapsed to the mattress.

How she loved the bed.

The couch hated her spine...was determined to dent it...

She drifted off to sleep and awoke a few hours later feeling very warm, and very comfortable. She snuggled closer to the source of the warmth, belatedly noticing it was Sasuke's chest.

"Unn, no, you...cheated," she managed, groggily trying to pull away.

Sasuke didn't release her. Rather, it felt that he pulled her closer. Though she had awoken him, he didn't bother to open his eyes or humor her with a response. She felt a pulse pound against her chest, but wondered which was his and which was hers.

"Liar," she whispered as she fell back to sleep.

* * *

"Now tell me what you like about Hinata?" Shizune inquired during counseling later that day. She seemed to ignore how madly the Hyuuga was pressing her pointer fingers together.

Sasuke drew one of his knees, absently wrapping an arm around it. He then turned to his wife, thoughtfully examining her. "I like your breasts."

Hinata hands dropped. She felt heat rise to her face, along with a mixture of horror and mortification.

"They're really, _really_... nice," Sasuke added. "Additionally, I like your-"

"That's enough for now!" Shizune interrupted. She then looked in shock at Hinata, who didn't notice.

Sasuke was predictably unpredictable. The Hyuuga's blush deepened as he continued to eye her.

"Yes...well, yes, that's – enough for today," Shizune continued as she scrambled to her feet.

Hinata quickly followed. "I'll show you out."

"Yes...right," Shizune said, and the two women trailed out of the room.

Sasuke silently watched them leave before standing. He gathered the floor mats and organized them into a pile, before moving them into the corner of the room. He didn't understand their embarrassment.

He left the room and entered the kitchen. Hinata was leaning on the sink with the faucet running. She took to deeply breathing. The sound of the water either soothed her, or was just a device to conceal her actions. Sasuke idly watched, appreciating the way her hair hung in her face – and he hadn't noticed before – it had never mattered before.

"This isn't a game," Hinata managed, still breathing.

But it was.

He had to win.

"Let's have sex."

Her hair swung over her shoulder when she spun her head and stared. "S-Sasuke."

"I'm serious."

She watched him, momentarily speechless, then said - "Sex can't save the world."

"You're tense."

"I'm fine."

"I miss you."

Her heart raced, but she turned away again. "You're late."


	9. Stiff

"Sasuke-"

"You should have the bed," he mentioned for the second time in as many nights.

She stiffened. "You're just going to-"

"I won't this time."

Her jaw clenched. She stalked up to the bedroom and went to sleep, feeling frustrated when she awoke to find herself again wrapped in Sasuke's arms.

But she didn't try to pull away this time. She held him back, breathing in his scents of cedar wood and cool water. She knew she was going to miss it.

* * *

As she climbed out of bed the next morning, she froze when Sasuke caught her arm. She glanced back at him, frowning slightly. His eyes were still closed.

"Hinata," he muttered sleepily.

And she didn't particularly like half-asleep Sasuke. It was fun to see him off-guard, but half-asleep Sasuke just weirded her out sometimes.

"Hm?" she inquired gently. Perhaps if he thought he was still unconscious she'd be able to get away.

"I have an erection."

"Er...what?"

"I have an erection." Sasuke opened his eyes. Whether or not he'd been unconscious, he seemed committed to his point.

Feeling blood pool in her face, Hinata tried to tug free of his hold, but his hand was like glue, and her efforts were becoming increasingly feeble.

"I wanted to know whether you could...help me, relieve this – ah, discomfort."

She swallowed. "You're not...serious?" Sasuke pulled her closer until she had no choice but to sit back on the bed beside him. He took her hand, and guided it to his-

Her blush deepened.

"Help me," Sasuke muttered.

Her cheek twitched. "I-"

"I need you."

"Erm..."

She quickly attempted another escape, but Sasuke caught her around the waist. She didn't put up much of a fight as he pulled her on top of him. She tried to glare, but her embarrassment overwhelmed every attempt she made to compose herself.

"C'mon," Sasuke muttered.

She tried to contain her groan. "T-teme," she managed.

"Thank you," Sasuke returned, as Hinata breathed and they began.

* * *

She stared at the ceiling, feeling rather violated. Etched across her face was a stubborn frown.

"I feel good," he mentioned.

...she did too. She clutched the sheets to her chest, trying to ignore the heat on her cheeks. "I feel dirty," she returned.

"Aa. Let's do it again."

Her breath hitched in her throat. "Um..."

"Um?" he idly traced her thigh.

"I – um-"

"You're not refusing," her husband mused. "You're just hesitating."

"S-Sasuke-"

"Because you want to. But you don't want to admit it."

She groaned as his fingers tickled her sensitive inner-thigh.

"Don't worry," Sasuke muttered. "It'll be our secret."


	10. Liar

"When was the last time you were intimate?" Shizune ironically questioned that day.

Hinata felt herself redden.

"This morning," Sasuke mentioned.

Hinata stared at him in shock.

Shizune seemed slightly caught off. She sighed and shook her head, waving him off. "No, I mean, when was the last time you two had _sex_?"

"This morning," Sasuke repeated.

Hinata's blush deepened. She willed herself to implode. "We're n-_not _back together. S-Sasuke was just – er..."

Shizune had taken to staring, slack-jawed. After a moment, she seemed to gather her composure. "Right, right, erm, of course."

"He made m-me," Hinata added meekly.

The medic's eyebrows raised. "He forced himself onto you?"

"Well...no."

Shizune returned to her notepad and took to furiously scribbling down notes. Hinata fidgeted madly.

Finally, after a full five minutes, in which Hinata frantically attempted to break her pointer fingers in half, Shizune paused and returned her attention to them. "So...how was it?"

Silence.

"S-Shizune-san!" said Hinata in shock.

"You realize I can't ignore this? It's significant progress." Tsunade's apprentice seemed proud with herself.

"It is not progress!"

"It was good for me," Sasuke mentioned offhandedly.

Shizune nodded approvingly, then turned to Hinata.

Hinata's jaw hung. She was suddenly on the spot. Stammering badly, "I-it was good for me," she squeaked.

Shizune cocked her head to the side. "You're being awfully vague."

"You want – d-details!"

Even Sasuke seemed concerned by this. He stared oddly at Shizune, for once seeming to take his wife's side.

"Go ahead," Shizune yet pursued the matter. "Or do you insist on being _difficult_?"

Difficult. Another label. Hinata had a sudden daydream of Tsunade's massive fist colliding with her fragile skull. "It was – u-um, i-it was...good. R-really good," she said unhelpfully, in yet a smaller voice. She dared not meet her husband's eyes.

"Aa," Sasuke consented, looking somewhat uncomfortable.

Shizune sighed, and surrendered her quest for details. "Will there be more sex in the future?"

"No!" said Hinata.

Sasuke gave her a skeptical look.

Sweating profusely, the Hyuuga continued to press her pointer fingers together. She was having a panic attack, and consequently, Shizune's undivided attention. "He's just – v-very handsome!" she cried.

* * *

"You're very beautiful," Sasuke told her in the midst of the best sex of her life.

Hinata tried to respond, but only managed a collection of bizarre moans.

He smirked. "Isn't our marriage going well?"

But that was only because it _wasn't _going well.

"You...couldn't...keep this...up?" she managed.

"I can."

She didn't doubt it. "Ano, that's – unnn – not the point."

"So this isn't about sex?"

It was official. He _had _completely missed the point.

And she'd too lost it somewhere along the way. "Not about sex," she managed, emotions not corresponding with her pleasure. "Not about- _ohhhh._"

"Tell me again after the sex," he breathed.

* * *

She awoke to Sasuke peering down at her. "More...sex?" she asked blearily, causing the corner of his mouth to twitch.

But he was looking not at her face, but her abdomen. "Hello."

"...Hello?"

"I'm your-"

"What are you doing?"

A pause.

"Talking to the baby," Sasuke mentioned.

Her face drained of color. "I'm n-not pregnant," she disagreed.

She stared as his sharingan flickered on and off, his eyes on her stomach. "Yes you are."

She tried to breathe.

"Talking to unborn infants is beneficial to brain function," he muttered.

"Not now," Hinata managed, feeling faint. "I could only be a day or so along."

"I'm going the extra mile," said Sasuke. He kissed her head. "Wife." He paused. "Baby."

Hinata felt as though she was suffocating. She couldn't bring a baby into the world – not when she was feeling so lonely – **not with Sasuke! **...but who else? Sasuke...Sasuke...

"W-we're having a baby," she managed.

She slowly looked up, meeting her husband's eyes, and watched him smirk.

"You're not pregnant," he mentioned.

She couldn't determine whether her heart lifted or sank, but she felt blood rush to her face.

"But I'm sure we can amend that-?"

Throwing a pillow at his head, she finally managed her escape, offering him a rude hand gesture as parting.


	11. Family Dinner

Thank you so much everyone. Your feedback is so wonderful and amazing.

* * *

She splashed her face with water.

He wasn't getting to her.

It rolled down her neck; dripped from her chin.

No. Not at all

"Good morning."

She jumped and quickly spun around.

"Tense," he mused, impassively entering the kitchen. He turned on the kettle.

Hinata cautiously drifted toward it. The odor of tea always managed to sooth her. She slowly simmered down from the hell and euphoria. "Un. You're not worried? At all?" she mentioned.

"About what?"

"This."

The single syllable had so much meaning.

Sasuke began to make his coffee. "If I wasn't apprehensive, would I going to these measures to please you?"

"But you're confident it's working."

He watched her.

"It's not working," Hinata murmured, looking away from him. "You're just taking measures to please me."

* * *

"I feel it's important that you communicate with your families before further pursuing this decision. You owe them in that respect."

Sasuke watched Hinata stiffen, and said nothing. Conveniently enough, he was exempt from the task.

Shizune noticed his indifference and disagreed.

* * *

"Me and Hinata-" he paused, and suddenly had Naruto and Sakura's undivided attention, because he never, ever hesitated. "-are thinking about getting divorced."

They were facing him on the training grounds that day. Sasuke watched their expressions slowly transform from surprise to shock, shock to confusion, confusion to sorrow, and from sorrow to...fury?

"_What!_" snapped Naruto with so much hostility it startled him. "Like hell you are!"

Sasuke unconsciously took a step back.

Sakura, too, looked outraged. She clenched her fists until her knuckles turned white. "If you and Hinata divorce, she'll get with Kiba," she growled.

"And we can't stand Kiba!"

Though he avidly agreed, Kiba indeed _was_ an asshat, he still found their reactions rather exaggerative.

Naruto yanked out a tuft of his silky blonde hair. "Whose idea was this anyway?" He grimaced. "Who am I kidding? _Of course _it was Hinata's!"

The Uchiha twitched.

"Just give her what she wants, dammit!"

But he didn't know what she wanted. All the sex in the world couldn't seem to nullify her hate for him.

"Stop being such a bastard!" Naruto screeched, throwing a sandal at his head.

* * *

It was the Hyuuga's monthly family dinner, in all its monotony.

At the head of the table was Hyuuga Hiashi. Hinata had the seat at her father's immediate right, and Hanabi, the left. Sasuke was seated beside Hinata, and it seemed Hanabi too had brought a date. Udon was furiously wiping his nose on his sleeve as the others tried not to look at him. Beyond Udon, Neij and Ino ate in silence. Hinata's annoying manservant too had been invited, and sat at Sasuke's other side.

It was just before Udon could bravely ask Neji to pass the chitlins, that Hinata mentioned, "Me and Sasuke are thinking about getting divorced."

She then sipped her wine-disguised cranberry juice as though nothing had happened.

A full moment of silence passed in which Neji's jaw hung slack and Hanabi choked loudly on spinach.

"_What!_" Hiashi snapped.

Hinata froze mid-bite. "Ahm..."

"_Who_ proposed this!"

"I-I did."

"Why?"

"Er." All eyes were on her. Sasuke too watched her, sipping his sake. "We've j-just – d-drifted apart," Hinata managed. She looked up, meeting her father's smoldering glare, then quickly looked back down, and reached feebly for her juice.

Her father snatched it away. "Dinner is over!" he growled.

Everyone braced themselves, expecting he would flip the table. Hiashi however simply began to gather all the plates and wineglasses and throw them into a messy pile in the center of the table. Sasuke scowled in annoyance as the man snatched his tomato. Hanabi seemed mostly amused.

"T-tousan..." Hinata pleaded.

"It's getting late," her father suddenly mentioned. "Stay the night." His tantrum simmered, and he peered at Hinata and Sasuke.

"But i-it's s-still early."

"Do not disgrace me again."

Hinata flushed.

"You will be sharing a room?"

She squirmed. "Um...yes, of course."

Sasuke raised his eyebrow.

"Good," said Hiashi. He then glared at the others with unadulterated despise. "You are all dismissed."

Neji, Ino, and Hanabi shuffled out of the room, one of who bravely threw the man a rude hand gesture. Udon sniffed and followed, tears and mucus pouring down his pallid face.

* * *

It was extremely awkward to bring Sasuke to her childhood bedroom. She had requested a guest room, but had been declined.

The carpet was white and fluffy, the bed was small – twin-sized, and the room was congested with a multitude of stuffed animals of various colors and sizes. Sasuke alternated between eying them and eying her. They couldn't both fit on the bed without touching somehow, and the stuffed animals were practically _oogling _them. It wasn't a sex-appropriate environment, but sex was what kept them stabilized.

...her father was a genius.

"Naruto and Sakura are concerned..." Sasuke mentioned, after a few moments of their awkward fidgeting.

"Oh..."

"About you leaving me for Kiba," he growled.

"W-what?" she stammered, baffled.

"So you're not denying it?"

"Y-you haven't giving me a c-chance-"

"I'll sleep on the floor."

Hinata twitched as Sasuke climbed off to bed and onto the ground. "This isn't about Kiba." When she received no response, she peeked down at him, nudging him with her foot. "What about you and Tenten?"

"I only like you."

It was such a dry, simple statement. He muttered it as though it was all the explanation that was necessary.

She stared at the ceiling for a few moments, idly listening to his quiet draws. "Come back to bed," she mumbled. After another moment, she complained, "Don't make me come to you. Sasu...? I hate sleeping on the floor." She began to contemplate and execrate the concept.

Then she inhaled, wholly relieved when she heard him finally get up. She groaned as he climbed on top of her. "Sasuke...mmm...the stuffed animals..."


	12. Fetish

She had unconsciously shifted her mat slightly closer to his.

Spontaneous sex. It had somehow become normal, and yet she was preparing to divorce him. It _wasn't _normal. She drew her knees and stared at them.

Forcing him to wear a condom negated from the spontaneity, and also her rationale. She had several precious seconds to deliberate right from wrong, not yet clouded by sexual hormones, and endorphins, and general euphoria.

She was wrong.

Shizune was eying them that day. "I'd like to inquire, who is usually on top?"

Sasuke blinked and Hinata blanched.

"Wh-what?"

"Well, considering all the hickeys you've been getting lately..."

She was looking at Sasuke, who had been unconsciously scratching his neck. He abruptly dropped his hand.

"I'd say you have a bit of a fetish."

He stared her, looking shocked.

Hinata reddened. "What?" she repeated vacantly.

"I think Sasuke is naturally incapable of being assertive in his relationships. I fear he'll revert to being withdrawn after this is over. Part of the problem is that he subconsciously prefers if you were the dominant one during intercourse. I think you should be the one to initiate sex, at least on occasion."

Sasuke didn't tide well with being the one scrutinized. She'd never seen him so frazzled before. Glaring at Shizune, he climbed quickly to his feet, his eye twitching, "You are-" he paused. "I'm leaving."

She caught his ankle. "Don't go."

Another pause. "Hn. Fine." Sasuke sat back down.

Shizune promptly continued, breaking out into lecture, "Considering what happened to you when you were twelve, I must confess, I _am _a little disturbed. Fetishes are generally normal, but I feel we should delve more into your experiences surrounding being marked and recruited by..."

Shizune only noticed Sasuke's leave as the door slammed closed behind him.

Hinata awkwardly scratched her cheek.

* * *

"I don't have a fetish," he growled that night when he returned from training.

Seated on the bed, Hinata nervously pressed her pointer fingers together. "Everyone has fetishes," she managed, attempting to sound reassuring.

He twitched. "What's yours?"

Hinata's face instantly turned red. Swallowing her nerves, she stammered, "Um, I l-like boys, who are um, p-pretty."

Sasuke twitched again.

"A-and boys who, um, k-kiss other boys..."

"I'm going to sleep on the couch," he interrupted.

Blinked in confusion, Hinata stood and quickly blocked his way. She feebly grabbed his hands. "Um, we should, u-um..." ...couldn't believe she was saying it... "...have...sex. Lots of sex." She attempted a cheerful smile.

Sasuke looked away. "No."

"Sex_,"_ she reiterated, as though he hadn't heard her properly.

"No." Moving her gently to the side, Sasuke walked passed her. She followed him downstairs and watched him drop himself to the couch.

She climbed on top of him.

As she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him before he could protest, Sasuke glared at the ceiling, responding slightly nonetheless. Her kisses trailed down his chin, to his adams apple, then the crook of his neck. His eyes widened as her teeth nipped and pressed his skin there. She traced it with her tongue. Kissed it. Bit it.

Harder. Then _harder._

Sasuke deeply inhaled.

* * *

He was wearing a turtleneck at their next counseling session.

Shizune thought it best to leave him alone.


	13. Sparring

"My next suggestion is that you revert to doing some of the things you used to do together. The things that _got_ you together."

"The jounin exam?" Sasuke questioned sardonically.

"Yes, but what made you _stay_ together? How did you relate to each other following that?" She watched them, as though speculating herself.

They had so little in common.

But more subtly, so much.

What could have possibly pushed a recluse and a misanthrope toward...attraction? Shizune shuddered.

* * *

It was simple really.

"Do you want to spar?"

Hinata paused and looked up from her mission report. She offered a tired smile. "We haven't sparred in years."

"Aa."

"I'm a jounin. You're in the ANBU."

"So."

"It wouldn't be fair."

"Hn."

He wasn't even trying_. _A few moments passed as Hinata stared blankly at her documents. "Okay."

And it was a date.

* * *

Sasuke was never easy on her. She didn't know why she had expected anything different.

But wouldn't she have minded anything different?

He had shed his sword and kicked off his sandals, delivering his challenge with only a smirk.

And through their flurry of punches and kicks, he committed himself wholly to the spar, like he didn't their marriage.

She took retreat behind a tree, panting for breath.

"You realize I can see you..."

She dropped as he smashed through the bark as through it was cardboard. She crept along the foliage, veins rising into place on her temples. She watched his outline follow her moves. Both very well knew where the other was.

"Hya!" Her palm broke free of the cover, hoping to catch him with a premature strike.

Coincidentally, and unfortunately enough, he had been attacking as well. Her palm connected with his fist, resulting in a disgusting cracking noise. Sasuke grunted and she yelped.

* * *

They sat facing each other in the center of the clearing a few minutes later. Holding her hand, Sasuke examined her wrist with half-lidded crimson eyes. His long bangs nearly hid them from view, his head bowed and his undivided attention on her injury. He took to ignoring the streams of inky bruises slowly crawling across his injured knuckles. They didn't seem to bother him as they poured gently down the rest of his hand.

Hinata caught it with her free hand, applying pressure to the damaged veins.

His eyes snapped up, meeting hers. "Blood blisters," he shrugged.

"Internal bleeding," she disagreed.

His lip twitched. "Let go."

She reluctantly complied, but the brunt of the bleeding had already stopped. She deactivated the byakugan and quietly sighed.

Sasuke subsequently released her wrist, instead reaching into his backpack for bandages. "It's not broken," he said. "Badly sprained."

"Un."

He withdrew the long white roll of binds and took her hand back, beginning to carefully wrap it. They fell into a long silence, Sasuke's eyes again affixed to her injury.

And then he muttered, "What do you want from this marriage?"

She looked down.

"Hypothetically speaking?"

Hinata felt herself blush slightly. Neither had ever been good at expressing themselves. Shizune was a communicating device she had slowly become accustomed to. Her instructions were excuses to not feel vulnerable.

"Companionship," Hinata mumbled. "Friendship. Advancement. Security..." she suddenly felt as though she was being interviewed for a job. "Ano...someone to split chores and share errands with. Someone to fight over money with. Um, I guess children eventually."

"Aa."

"I wanted change. To not be lonely all the time. Someone to kiss-"

"We are kissing," he corrected her, and there was a considerable pause.

"Mm, all I wanted was you."

He pulled back. "How?"

"Like this." She glanced down at his hand, still wrapped around hers.

Sasuke sighed against her shoulder, causing goosebumps to run down her arms. "Maybe I've been selfish," he muttered after a while. "I feed on your presence."

Her eyes snapped up.

"Just watching you is enough for me," Sasuke continued. "It sustains me. I give you nothing in return."

As she felt him pull back, she looked down, but her husband took her chin. "Are you embarrassed?" he questioned.

"I-"

He kissed her cheek, making it burn more. "I love you," he muttered passionlessly. He then climbed to his feet, collected his sword, and left.

Hinata stared at where he had been for a moment, before dropping to her back, and staring up at the canopy of leaves hanging above her. "I'll catch up," she mentioned feebly.


	14. Propositon

At the next session, Hinata answered all her questions mostly with awkwardness, not meeting Shizune's eyes, but glancing at Sasuke, glancing away, and growing consistently preoccupied with the window. When Shizune finally inquired as to whether anything had changed, she received no such information.

The Hyuuga nipped her bottom lip.

It was because some things were private. Some aspects of their lives couldn't be documented and broadcasted, as though it had been a ploy to begin with. They couldn't eat away from the significance by sharing with someone who seemed so...irrelevant, at that moment.

"All right," Shizune said, dismissing her general inattentiveness, and on the peaceful verge of instructing them to do something incredibly stupid-

"Actually," Hinata interrupted. "Um..." She nervously scratched her cheek. "I – don't want to get a divorced anymore." She paused to inhale, and finally turned to face her husband. "I wanted to know if it was okay if we...didn't."

Shizune blinked in surprise. "Oh..." Her expression quickly became elated. She too turned to the Uchiha, who had yet to react. "Sasuke, how do you feel about this?"

"I'm appreciative," he muttered, not looking especially interested.

Shizune's eye twitched. "Ah – I'm sure there are still some problems you two need to work through..."

"No, I think we're fine," said Hinata, weakly smiling.

"All right, this seems awfully strange..." Shizune frowned. "Is something going on here I don't know about? Hinata, did he threaten you?"

Hinata shook her head as Sasuke climbed to his feet, offering her his hand. "Can we cut this session short?" he inquired.

"Why?" Shizune snapped.

"I'd much rather be having sex."

Hinata and Shizune simultaneous blushed violet.

"A-ano – Sa-Sasuke – we sh-shouldn't-" the Hyuuga threw their counselor an apologetic look – though others might have interpreted it as horrified, mortified, terrified, and pleading – as she was dragged away (struggling feebly) by the indifferent Sasuke.

Shizune gaped after them for a moment, before quickly packing her things and leaving.


	15. Epilogue

"What should we call him?"

"Sasaki?"

Sasuke eyed her. "She's still high from the pain meds," he muttered, brushing her off.

"No I'm not," Hinata protested.

"Yes you are." Sasuke thoughtfully paused. "Let's name him Fugaku."

His wife's eyes became suspiciously wet. "Our c-cat's name is Fugaku."

"So?"

"We're n-n-not n-naming the b-baby after our c-c-cat!"

"We'll get rid of the cat."

"W-why are you doing this? I just gave b-birth to your ch-child!"

"Fine. Sasaki then," Sasuke muttered sarcastically, though Tsunade took him quite literally and noted this on the birth certificate. Sasuke stared at her in horror as the document disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Hinata sniffed, wiping her eyes on her sleeve. "O-okay. So what should we n-name the girl?"

"I want a divorce."

The End

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thanks for following my light, short-chaptered, daily-updated thingy. It was really fun, all your feedback was awesome, and it was very good practice. Maybe I'll do it again some day. Thanks again! I love you all! -cries and blubbers-

Bullwinkle's Lady


End file.
